La esclava blanca
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Ambientada en el antiguo egipto, un día, Sakura pasa de ser una simple aldeana a ser una de las concubinas del faraón Xiao Lang ¿qué cambios traerá consigo? ¿Y que pasa con su gemelo, Syaoran? UA One Shot.


**Autora:** Laurine/Saku Hyuuga Ishtar

**Título:** La esclava blanca

**Capítulos:** Uno

Universo Alterno

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Llovía con fuerza en Egipto, después de 100 años de total tranquilidad **(1),** por lo que la gente se guarecía en su casas, temerosa de aquél extraño fenómeno. En una de aquellas pequeñas casas, la más humilde de todas, en las orillas de Tebas, una muchacha aferraba el cuerpo de su madre, temblando de miedo. "No temas, Sakura" le susurraba su madre, cada poco tiempo, al oír como su pequeña se retorcía en la oscuridad, con cada nuevo trueno. "Los dioses han sido generosos por darnos estas aguas, nuestras cosechas aumentarán, no debes temer a un regalos de los dioses" la tranquilizó su madre, con un hilo en la voz. "Pero escúchame bien, Sakura, yo… tu madre ya no podrá ver al gran Ra por la mañana, debo… debo de partir al país del poniente **(2), **no tengas miedo, hija, la vida te traerá muchas cosas, aprende de ellas, y serás feliz…"

La muchacha, Sakura, de apenas quince años, abrió los ojos esmeraldas de par en par, asombrada ante la abrupta despedida que tenía su madre para con ella, y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, si eso se podía. "No quiero que te vayas, mamá" decía Sakura, cada vez que su madre, en la oscuridad, respiraba menos. "Sé fuerte, mi niña" la mujer no terminó su frase, su boca esbozó una última sonrisa y luego la mano con la que sostenía la de su sakura se soltó, al tiempo que un nuevo rayo caía a las afueras de la ciudad dorada, sin importarle que una jovencita acababa de perderlo todo en el mundo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ra apareció por el horizonte varias horas después, cuando la tormenta ya había amainado, dejando tras de sí un día sereno y tan común como cualquier otro. En la casa de Sakura, cuando algunos de sus amigos fueron a verla, pudieron encontrarla aferrando aun la mano fría de su madre, presa del sueño, ambas yacían en el lecho, con los ojos verdes cerrados, sólo que había una sola diferencia: una de ellas, ya estaba muerta.

Por destino de los dioses, o por pura casualidad, justo cuando uno de los amigos de la joven decidió ir a buscar ayuda, por la ciudad, iban pasando los sacerdotes del faraón, cerciorándose de que Seth no se hubiera cernido sobre los aldeanos **(3),** y que asomaron la cabeza a la humilde casa de Sakura, al ver a un tumulto de gente frente a ella, observando como la jovencita se negaba a soltar a su madre, así que, abriéndose paso a empujones y alguno que otro insulto, uno de los sacerdotes logró pasar la barrera de gente y apartó a la muchacha del cuerpo de su madre.

Aquél hombre era alto, moreno y con ojos brillantes, cuando Sakura lo vio no pudo evitar recordar un gran halcón, como su dios Ra, sobre una presa, y no sabía que hacia dicho halcón en su casa, el tal Kurogane, como lo llamó su acompañante –rubio y de ojos azules, como las aguas del Nilo- eso no podía estar bien, como tampoco lo estaba el que ordenara que la sacaran de ahí, y que fuera aventada al piso, donde una lluvia de piedras la bañó completamente, dañándola.

"¡Tú!" gemían los aldeanos "¡Seth nos ha mandado esta maldición por tu culpa! **(4)"** vociferaban y Sakura sólo podía protegerse o tratar de hacerlo, mientras, arrodillada en el suelo, oía a los sacerdotes hablar en voz alta sobre qué harían con ella. Las piedras rebotaban en su frágil y delgado cuerpo, una tras otra, si eso continuaba seguro pronto ella también partiría al país del poniente, y eso, eso era suficiente consuelo para Sakura. "¡Eh, ustedes! –Gritó Kurogane- ¡Déjenla! –Exigió- ¡O yo mismo me encargaré de que rueden sus cabezas!". Los aldeanos se retiraron después de aquella advertencia, cada uno a sus hogares, sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes; cuando se marcharon, dejando a Sakura echa un ovillo en el piso, el sacerdote rubio, Fye –según Kurogane-, se compadeció de ella y la levantó en los brazos, sin dejar de sonreír, aunque falsamente.

Sakura emitió un débil gemido cuando Fye la obligó a mirarlo a esos sorprendentes ojos azules. "No temas. No voy a hacerte daño, y tampoco Kuropii, aunque se vea así de amargado" rió el joven mago, antes de empezar a silbar lentamente, emitiendo un dulce sonido, que hizo que Sakura se sintiera cómoda y reconfortada, y de alguna manera, curada. Sakura cabeceó un poco, agradeciéndole a aquél extraño de sonrisa falsa el haberla ayudado, pero aun confundida en el aspecto de qué hacia ese tal Kurogane adentro y con su madre.

"Mmmm –emitió de pronto Kurogane, desde dentro de la casa- Buscaré a los embalsamadores para que se la lleven tan pronto como sea posible –dictaminó, refiriéndose a la madre de la jovencita- En cuanto a ella, llévala al palacio –sentenció- servirá como esclava a nuestro faraón" al escuchar lo último, Sakura se aferró un poco al cuello de Fye, mientras trataba de idear un plan para escapar de Fye, y librarse de los guardias del faraón que seguro la seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, y es que el faraón era un muchacho extraño, todos lo comentaban y ella temía por su seguridad.

Fye desdibujó su sonrisa en una mueca apenas perceptible antes de acatar la orden de Kurogane, que se marchó con paso veloz hacia el palacio mucho antes de que él decidiera seguirlo. Así pues, Fye anduvo por largo rato entre las calles de la ciudad dorada, con Sakura en brazos, pues se encontraba aun algo débil por la violencia e ignorancia de aquella gente, pasó un tiempo hasta que pudo divisar las puertas al palacio del faraón, flanqueado por muros y más muros, y con sendos guardias frente a la puerta, que le abrieron al reconocerlo, y esbozaron una sonrisa burlona al ver el nuevo 'premio' del faraón.

"No quiero ir" afirmó Sakura, en voz alta, una vez hubieron traspasado a los guardias, cuando un jardín lleno de flores y cantos de pájaros se abrió ante ellos. Fye negó con la cabeza una sola vez, compadeciéndose de la muchacha, pero órdenes eran órdenes, y él tenía que acatarlas, pese a que una jovencita fuera a sufrir mucho por ellas, así que lo único que podía hacer por ella era advertirla. "Pórtate bien con el faraón –aconsejó Fye, halándola hacia adentro, pasando por el jardín, sin ningún esfuerzo- eres de su propiedad ahora, háblale con respeto, obedece a sus órdenes y el te procurará una vida digna, como a cualquiera de sus concubinas" explicó con calma el rubio, al llegar al vestíbulo y luego enfilarse hacia los pasillos, en busca de una habitación, que en cuanto hubo encontrado abrió de par en par, para presentarle a sakura a una niña de ojos azules, y cabello plateado con piel tan blanca como la de ella. "Mokona, ella es Sakura, es… la nueva propiedad de tu hermano…" la niña sonrió tristemente antes de verla e inspeccionarla por todos lados, riendo y murmurando muchas cosas, sobre lo bonita que era ella. "Hola" saludó Sakura, tímidamente ante aquella invasión a su privacidad. "Ven, te podremos bonita para mi hermano" rió de nuevo la chiquilla, de apenas 9 años, jalándola hacia una habitación oculta, dejando a Fye detrás, que murmuró algo sobre ir a cumplir sus deberes antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Mokona empujó las puertas para darle a conocer a la nueva inquilina, la habitación que ocuparía el resto de su vida, al igual que sus hijos con el faraón, donde otras muchachas, algunas más grandes y otras de su edad, descansaban sobre sus camas, recostadas en el frío suelo también de color dorado **(5),** ahí había alrededor de cien muchachas, quizá más, todas conformando el harem del faraón, al que ella se unía aquél día, para su mala fortuna, las mujeres se perfumaban, bailaban, reían y maquillaban con total tranquilidad, pero se detuvieron a mirarla lo suficiente como para esbozar una débil sonrisa de aprobación, y lanzarse sobre de ella, sugiriendo atuendos más adecuados que aquél vestido blanco y sucio de manta.

A Sakura la vistieron y desvistieron varias veces, colocándole vestidos y más vestidos, perfumes y joyas que le agradaran a su señor, mientras no dejaban de susurrarle instrucciones de cómo comportarse frente al hijo de Amón, en cuanto este quisiera disponer de ella. Sakura temblaba incontrolablemente, pero no se lo adjudicó a la suave brisa que corría por la habitación, desde el balcón, escondido detrás de unas cortinas de seda. No, se lo adjudicó al miedo que sintió cuando la potente voz de Kurogane resonó por la estancia, anunciándoles que el faraón quería verlas, sobretodo a la "nueva", por lo que ellas le dieron los últimos toques, se dieron una manita de gato y salieron en tropel por el pasillo, hablando, excitadas y contentas de ver a su señor.

Sakura iba algo rezagada del grupo, se sentía incómoda de saber que ahora tendría que divertir al hijo de Ra, complacerlo en sus caprichos, y algún día, darle tantos hijos como quisiera… y a eso, obviamente, iba a contribuir aquél extraño atuendo que traía puesto, que constaba de un conjunto de pantaloncillo abombado, muy al estilo árabe, una blusa del mismo color, hecha de seda, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y sus hombros, resaltando su belleza, y sus ojos esmeraldas.

Durante un rato, solo se escucharon por los desiertos pasillos del palacio real las voces de las concubinas del faraón Xiao Lang, que hablaban, cada vez más alegres, pues según la edad de su señor, ya estaba por tomar a su primera esposa, y se rumoraba sería alguna de ellas, además, también les daría hijos a todas, para continuar con el reinado de Egipto. A la única a la que no le entusiasmaba eso era a Sakura, que no hallaba una salida a dicho problema de un día para otro, de ser una humilde aldeana había pasado a concubina del faraón, próxima a ser la madre de uno de los herederos de Egipto… qué cruel destino.

Pronto se encontraron con el faraón frente a frente, tras cruzar las puertas al vestíbulo central donde este, Xiao Lang, de cabellos castaños, y un ojo azul y el otro a juego con su cabello, hablaba con sus sacerdotes y otros hombres de importancia sobre asuntos a los cuales no pudo entender, mientras ellas se trasladaban de hombre en hombre, sirviéndoles vino, o dándoles de comer fruta en la boca, hasta que terminó su reunión y Xiao Lang pidió verlas bailar.

La música comenzó a sonar lentamente, invocando a la diosa Isis con cada toque de los crótalos **(6) **las mujeres movían las caderas hacia los lados, bueno, casi todas, menos una, Sakura, que se había quedado estática en medio del salón, mirando para todos lados, en busca de una salida que no parecía existir. "Muévete" apremió una de las mujeres que bailaban, halándola, pues ya todos se habían dado cuenta y centraban su atención en la "esclava blanca" como la llamaban todos, que no parecía querer cumplir sus obligaciones para con su señor. Ella miró alrededor, buscando un sitio en el cual esconderse, pero sólo encontrándose en su camino con el faraón que discutía algo con Fye, sentado sobre su trono de oro y con la reluciente corona torciéndosele un poco sobre el cabello castaño, también vio a Kurogane que parecía estar fulminándola con la mirada, preguntándose el por qué había elegido a una esclava tan desobediente; la pequeña Mokona, del lado derecho del trono, le sonreía para infundirle ánimos y las demás concubinas bailaban sin cesar, en un vano intento de alejar la atención de todos de Sakura, pero a ella no le importaba, porque había localizado algo realmente verdadero entre todo aquello caos, el gemelo del faraón: Syaoran, la miraba con gesto de preocupación en el rostro, pero también con una media sonrisa en los labios, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Alto" exigió el faraón y la música cesó al instante. "Acércate a mi, esclava" ordenó, señalándola con la mano y haciendo un ademán con ella, con lo que tuvo que ceder, pues no había más que hacer en esos casos, Sakura se acercó al trono de su señor, y se arrodilló frente a él, escondiendo los ojos esmeraldas detrás de los mechones de cabello castaño que le caían por el rostro. "Levanta la cara –ordenó fríamente Xiao Lang y ella así lo hizo, enfrentando sus ojos verdes a los disparejos de él- Llévenla a mis habitaciones, tiene que aprender a obedecer –exigió con desprecio y Syaoran puso cara de desconcierto, pobre muchacha…"

Antes de que Sakura pudiera tratar de huir o cambiar la sentencia de su "señor", se produjeron mules de cosas en un segundo, primero que nada, dos fornidos guardias se acercaron a ella y la jalaron fuera del vestíbulo, mientras veía como el gemelo de hijo de Ra discutía con el mismo y todos los miembros de la corte real se apiñaban alrededor de ellos, tratando de tranquilizarlos, pues no era apropiado que se supiera en el pueblo que los líderes peleaban por una esclava. Y es que a nadie le importaba la pobre chica, la esclava blanca que era arrastrada al lecho del faraón, como un vil objeto que nadie interesaba o servia… "¡Basta!" exclamó Xiao Lang dando un golpe seco en el piso con su cetro dorado, con lo que a los instantes todos guardaron silencio. "Exijo no me sea molestado, tengo que civilizar a aquella chiquilla" impuso al instante, y echó a caminar con la capa ondeándole detrás, para reunirse con la asustada Sakura minutos después, en su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas horas después, Xiao Lang abandonaba su habitación, con el semblante impasible, dejando tras de sí, al cerrar las puertas a una muchacha de ojos esmeralda, llorando sin tapujos, tendida sobre el lecho real, sola y temblando de miedo y vergüenza. Sin embargo, él no pensó que alguien más se atrevería a entrar a sus habitaciones, mucho menos a tocar a su esclava, por lo que había dejado las puertas entreabiertas, sin saber que Syaoran estaba ahí, escondido entre la oscuridad de un pasillo, y que entró después de verlo marcharse, para comprobar que la muchacha estuviera bien.

Así que entró a la habitación donde Sakura lo miró con miedo y se cubrió el cuerpo semidesnudo con las sábanas de seda, como creando una barrera entre ambos, que no le sirvió de mucho, pues Syaoran se acercó de todos modos. "No te voy a hacer daño –susurró sentándose en la cama, y Sakura pudo comprobar que su aliento era más reconfortante que el de Fye, a pesar de no tener propiedades mágicas- Dime tu nombre por favor" pidió, cubriéndola con más y más sábanas de seda, para ponerla a gusto. "Sakura" gimió más tranquila de ver que aquél muchacho no iba a lastimarla. "Perdona a mi hermano, los dioses no han sido tan generosos con él…" Sakura asintió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y se acercó un poco a él que se sorprendió al sentir como ella lo abrazaba y después colocaba sus labios rosas sobre su mejilla derecha.

"Gracias" murmuró.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otra habitación, donde el humo de las velas e inciensos ascendía por el aire, un sacerdote rubio y de ojos azules esbozó una triste sonrisa al ver como en el fondo del caldero que usaba para predecir el futuro, se mostraba una imagen borrosa de la pelea entre los gemelos, Syaoran y Xiao Lang, por aquella esclava blanca.

"Aquella chica traerá muchos cambios"

**FIN**

Acotaciones.

(1) Normalmente en Egipto no llueve, si es que eso llega a pasar es más o menos entre períodos de 100 a 80 años aprox.

(2) El país del poniente es el lugar de la muerte, es como el sol cuando se pone, se dice que Ra es el sol y cuando alguien muere Ra lo lleva en su barca al país del poniente, donde él (Ra, el sol) muere todos los días, para resucitar después, al otro día.

(3) Seth es el dios de la calumnia y todo eso, por eso cuando se dice "cernirse sobre los aldeanos" es referirse a que les pasó alguna desgracia por culpa de ese dios.

(4) Los aldeanos les dicen que la lluvia llego por la culpa de Sakura porque ella es blanca, y para los egipcios el ideal de belleza es ser moreno, cuando había gente blanca la discriminaban porque se pensaba traía mala suerte.

(5) Los esclavos del faraón, tanto sus concubinas como demás siervos duermen en el suelo, pues ese es el lugar en que deben de estar, según su posición (esclavos).

(6) Los crótalos son como unos platillos que se enganchan en los dedos, para hacerlos chocar.

Espero les guste :), gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
